The instant invention relates generally to coolent devices and more specifically it relates to a beverage cooler.
Numerous coolent devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to maintain the desired cool temperature of its contents. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,302,428; 4,163,374 and 4,299,100 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.